Some Things Never Change
by DeathRace6000
Summary: A series of one-shots centering around the awkward interactions between the purified Black Moon Clan and the Senshi along with Mamoru.


I never write anything based on the anime so I figured I'd give it a shot. It's set sometime after the Black Moon Arc in an alternate timeline where Usagi healed all members of the Black Moon, leaving them as civilians on Earth. I tweaked ages a bit since I wasn't too comfortable with the gigantic age gaps between some of the characters. Enjoy!

_Summary: Usagi finds herself in a less than ideal situation when the Prince of the Black Moon shows up at the worst of times._

**Intruder**

"So it seems our little princess likes to play dress up." An amused voice chuckled from behind Usagi.

The flushed girl spun around, clutching her mother's wedding dress tightly to her half clothed body and stared at her intruder with bewildered eyes. The former Prince of Nemesis lounged casually against her open window with his ankles crossed and his arms folded. His white hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, but several strands hung loose and danced freely in the light autumn breeze. Violet eyes glimmered with a mischievous playfulness.

"When I purified you and the others, I never thought you'd manage to weasel your way into my room. So how did you get up here, hm?" She blinked and pursed her lips.

"Au contraire, my darling. One does not need powers to infiltrate a second-floor bedroom. Especially when one has left their window open." He lazily motioned at the window behind him.

_Damn him!_, she cursed to herself. She often times left the window open for Luna to come and go as she wished, and now she'd need to make note that _some_ people could use it for other purposes. The sixteen year old scowled at the older man who had occupied himself with toying with the various items on her desk. He didn't look at her and kept his attention focused on the star shaped locket he held in his hands, flipping it over and running his thumb along the surface. A expression of annoyance briefly flashed on his features before retreating back into that cocky, playfulness as he tossed the trinket back on her desk. It clattered as it made contact with a few scattered pens.

"I could provide you with much more attractive jewelry than _that_." He sneered at the object and toyed with the hem of his black button down shirt.

Meanwhile, Usagi took advantage of his distracted state and pitched the dress in the direction of her bed, scooping her sheer bathrobe off the floor and tying it around herself. It did little to cover her from the hungry gaze she knew would be upcoming, but did provide her with some sort of relief knowing that she would not be standing here with Demando in just her underwear.

"I don't need expensive jewelry, Demando," she huffed. "That locket has sentimental value."

"And you're saying that something I gave you would be just a flashy item with no value nor feelings behind it? I truly am wounded by your statement." He drawled with fake hurt in his voice.

He settled his eyes on Usagi and smiled appreciatively at her less than modest garments. That coaxed a blush onto her cheeks and she screeched, reaching for her mathematics textbook and throwing it his way. He flinched as it bounced off his shoulder doing little to injure him.

"Can you just leave now?" She asked impatiently. "I have school tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes, you are the ever so devoted girl to her studies if I recall." Demando teased. "It's only ten o clock, and I have school tomorrow as well. We have plenty of time to do certain things."

His long legs quickly carried him right to her, closing the gap she had been careful to maintain. One hand darted to her lower back, pressing her petite body to his own, while the other cupped her cheek. She was fuming and glared up at him only to be met with an innocent smile that spoke of less than innocent intentions. A while ago she would've been frightened to be in such a position, this close to him where he could take advantage of her, but no longer was she for his black crescent was gone and he was powerless. Now, she just felt a surge of anger. No matter how many times she told him to not make these kind of advances, he never listened. It was bad enough attempting to dodge his passes at school, and now in the comfort of her own home? Was she not allowed a break?

"There are few things we can do while under the watchful eye of your darling prince, Usagi. Why don't we explore some of them while we're alone?" He purred, leaning down to where his forehead rested against hers.

Usagi nervously glanced at her alarm clock where the blocky green numbers displayed the time. 10:13. She had to be up by 6:30 in order to have adequate time to get dressed and eat breakfast. Oh, when was he going to leave?! She anxiously tapped her foot and looked back up at him, hoping her eyes would convey the urgency she felt. He only looked at her with his own hazy eyes as he leaned in closer, tilting his head slightly. Both of his arms moved to where they were around her waist, forming a tight circle around her and keeping her pinned to him. His eyelids gently closed as his lips brushed hers and then pressed with a little bit more force, testing waters, before he confidently kissed her full on. She was too startled to move and stood there, unresponsive staring at him incredulously. His lips parted against hers, and the dull edges of his teeth nipped at her rosy lower lip as if to ask for permission to take it farther.

"Nnnn...Demando!" She gasped and roughly pushed him away, jerking back and flying out of his arms.

The strong force she had used sent her flying from his grasp and falling to the floor, landing on her backside with a muffled thud. She leaned onto one hand and winced as she gently rubbed her injured bottom, not even noticing Demando's own startled pause. Her azure eyes slowly trailed up his form, skimming over his dark jean clad legs and his slim but muscular torso until her eyes met his own. They were widened in shock, but she could see the little traces of lust coming out to play.

"What?" She snapped and looked up at him through slitted eyes.

His quivering hand reached towards her and pointed at her.

"Your...your robe," he choked out, his throat very dry.

"And what about my...robe..."

No sooner than she had said the words did she find herself looking down at her robe that had now become untied and barely clung to her. Her undergarments and more of her than anyone had seen was out on display for the lusty prince to gawk at. She groaned and flopped onto her back, not believing her luck. The wood was cold and the chill penetrated the thin barrier reminding her that even with the robe on she was still not properly clothed. At least that provided her with temporary comfort. Now, exposed like this, she could feel Demando's gaze tearing her apart and easily undressing the small parts of her that were thankfully covered with his eyes. Could this night get any worse? Looking back up at Demando and his approaching figure, she immediately regretted those words. It was about to get worse. A lot worse. He knelt down next to her and toyed with the ends of her loose hair, all while smirking.

"Trying to strip down and tease me eh, love?" He purred. Usagi could hear the faint traces of a hungry growl in his voice and could see the evidence of his desire prodding at his jeans.

She swatted his hand away and rolled farther from him, tying her robe securely around her once more. She knew all too well where he wanted this to go, and where it would go if she didn't do something fast. A sharp exhale escaped her nostrils and she once again found herself anxiously glancing at the clock. The numbers never really registered in her mind for she was preoccupied with Demando who she suddenly found advancing towards her on all fours. Usagi yelped faintly as he crawled on top of her and gently grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"Naughty girl," he teased and dove down into the soft, warm flesh of her neck. His blunt teeth gently nipped and tugged at her skin and she sighed mentally knowing it was going to leave a mark that she would have a difficult time hiding from her family and more importantly, from Mamoru.

"Demando," Usagi pressed anxiously as he descended on her, using his crushing weight to trap her beneath him. Her eyes frantically darted about in an attempt to find a means of escape as she felt something hard press up against her thigh. "You need to stop, now."

Her words were completely disregarded. He groaned as she tried to move out from under him and continued his feast upon her neck. Her throat ran dry as she felt his hand tug at the ribbon keeping her robe tied to her. It slipped off with ease, releasing its hold on her, and he slid the garment off her petite body, the fabric pooling underneath her. She yelped as his hand crept behind her back and located the clasp of her bra. A quick squirm knocked his hand off, and he sat up and looked at her with displeased eyes.

"Stop, please." She begged.

"No."

He started to lean towards her again, and she was faced with the realization that she could either let him do this to her or she could stop him in his tracks by giving him the one thing that always shut him up. Maybe if she just swallowed her pride for two seconds and gave him what he wanted, he'd be satisfied and go away and she could finally get to bed. As reluctant as she was to do so, Usagi was not hesitant at all as she grasped the collar of Demando's shirt and pulled him down to her where their lips met. The kiss was fierce, heated, crushing and the younger girl had a difficult time keeping up with Demando's energetic pace as he eagerly took advantage of the opportunity provided. His hands wandered to her bare waist where they remained for the longest of times, while her own arms draped themselves on his shoulders. She had always expected his lips to be ice cold, but was pleasantly surprised to find them warm and incredibly soft like Mamoru's. Mamoru...He'd be okay with this, right? It wasn't like she was kissing him because she wanted to. She had to and she wasn't enjoying it anyway. Or was she...?

It was obvious that Demando on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself a great deal for he moaned and growled with little pause in between each sound. He lifted Usagi's limp body off the ground slightly to where their chests touched, and smiled when she did nothing to resist his advance. Perhaps tonight he would make it that far and then...

Neither party heard the door creak open until a masculine voice cheerfully announced:

"Usagi! We're...home."

The chipper voice immediately dropped in tone as no doubt the man it belonged to saw the very compromising situation rapidly unfolding in the sixteen year old's bedroom. The blonde girl quickly peeled herself away from Demando and stared at the man who had walked in on them. Furious hazel eyes hesitantly met her mortified cerulean. On the floor, under Demando, wearing nothing but her bra and panties with her robe pooled beneath her like a sea of shimmering silver and kissing the former prince...it obviously didn't look so good.

"Uh, hi," she swallowed, greeting the man who had entered her room with a slight wave. "Hi daddy."

**End**

Well, you can only imagine how furious Usagi's dad is seeing his daughter in such a position. If you like this well enough, let me know so I know to continue. I'm also welcome to suggestions for future "pairings" if you have anything in mind. Would you kindly review? (;


End file.
